warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenflight's Adventure V2
Prologue- Feralstar "Feralstar you need to listen to me!" a white she-cat with blood-red eyes meowed hystericaly, "This is the sort of stuff that got us banned in the first place!" "Deathberry, you have grown soft since our banishment! I expect more from you! This is revenge! Don't you want to get revenge?" a dark brown tabby hissed. The long fur around his neck was ruffled so he looked like a miniture lion. "Not really." said the she-cat sheepishly, "I want to get back in the clan! I don't want to be a rogue forever! I'd also... um... I'd also like to maybe have kits someday..." Feralstar thought this over, "You just gave me a brillient idea my sweet!" the tom circled his mate and purred, "We'll join a different clan! Then we'll be able to build up our strength and get revenge..." "And how are we going to do that exactly? All the clans know you're a monster!" Deathberry retorted. Feralstar chuckled, "I have my ways, sweet! Now come! The night is growing old and the sun is coming up! We must figure out our plans today and do them tonight!" Deathberry rolled her eyes and followed her mate toward the thick foliage. Feralstar kept whispering to himself the whole way, "Soon I will get revenge... on his daughter!" Chapter 1- Ravenflight Ravenflight was on hunting patrol with Pinefoot. It was a scorching hot greenleaf day and most of the clan was relaxing by the lake, wading into the shallow parts. There was no breeze to cool the two cats down and it was torture just to move a few mouse-lengths. They had already caught three mice and a blackbird. "Lets get these to camp Pinefoot," Ravenflight said as she picked up the bird and a mouse. "Okay," the brown tom picked up the remaining mice and plodded on behind her. The hot air and humidity made it take longer to get to camp because they kept stopping for breath and water. "We're finally here!" Ravenflight let out an exasperate mew as she set down the prey on the fresh-kill pile. Pinefoot collasped in front of the warriors den. "What'd you say we go to the lake and cool down?" "Sure!" "I'll race you!" Pinefoot jumped up and dashed out of the camp. "Hey! THat's not fair! You ran before you said anything!" Ravenflight hissed playfully as she caught up to him. "THat's just the way it goes sometimes!" Pinefoot laughed and sped up. Ravenflight tryed hard to catch up with him. Almost... there... "GAH!!" Ravenflight shouted. She had tripped over a log. Pinefoot skidded to a stop, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I might've broke a claw off though..." replied Ravenflight as she got up and inspected her paw. "Ow... do you want to see Spottedfern... I'm sure she has some herbs for... hey!" PInefoot yelled as Ravenflight got up and quickly dashed away. "Hah! Fooled you! Now I'm going to win!" Ravenflight called back. The clan was in sight. The lake was so close. "In coming!" Ravenflight shouted at her clanmates. They all scrambled to get out of the way as Ravenflight splashed into the water. It felt plesnently cool on her overheating body. She sighed, but her bliss was short lived. Pinefoot came crashing into the water after her. "Cheater!" he mewed, and batted her ear, "That was cheatng! I bet you fell on purpose!" "Oh no. I actually did fall. The breaking a claw part was fake. And anyways it's only fair! You ran ahead before you said it was a race... I was only getting even with you." Ravenflight said cooly as she licked water off her chest. Pinefoot smiled and rolled his eyes, "That's what I like about you Ravenflight. You're not afraid to speak your mind." Ravenflight gave her chest fur an embarassed lick and then waded further into the lake, "Come on Pinefoot! You can see Ashclan warriors at the lake from here!" Pinefoot came up beside her, "Cool... what're they doiing." "Well that old elder over there looks like she's about to claw that warriors face off for splashing her!" Ravenflight giggled and dove into the water. "Wha... where are you Ravenflight?" Pinefoot scanned the water for his friend. "You better take a deep breath..." Ravenflight's head popped out from the water. "Why?" the answer hit him before he could think. Ravenflight had grabbed hold of his head and pushed him under the cool waves. She dove under and for a split second their eyes met. Green to blue. The silence in the water was calming. The tide made them bob up and down. Ravenflight smiled, still holding her breath. Then something happened. The chatting and laughter from her clanmates seemed to fade away and her vision fogged. Panicing, Ravenflight tryed to reach the surface, but it seemed so far away from her reach. The last thing she saw before she woke up was Pinefoot swimming toward with a worried face and another cat with a ghostly image hovering beside him. Chapter 2 Ravenflight woke and saw Birchpaw hovering over her. The medicine cat's apprentice looked worried as Pinefoot had when she blacked out. "Ferretheart! She's awake!" the cream-coloured apprentice meowed as she ran into the herb stock. A brown tom padded out of the stock with herbs in his mouth. He put the herbs at Ravenflight's feet. "Eat these. It'll help you." "What happened to me?" Ravenflight asked, as she ate the herbs with a bitter face, they tasted discusting. "You almost drowned in the lake. You blacked out all of a sudden," Pinefoot had walked in. He rubbed his flank against hers, "I pulled you up." Ravenflight shuddered as she remembered that there was a second cat next to Pinefoot, "Who was the second cat?" "Huh?" Pinefoot meowed. "THere was a second cat beside you when I blacked out... he hovering in the water right beside you." "There was no one beside me. The water going in your throat must have made you hallucinate." Category:Fanfiction